Truth and Justice
Truth and Justice is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. About Truth and Justice Truth and Justice be a fun lovin' crew, and believes in fair play! If ye be running tricks, ye won't be here to stay! So much for piratey poetry :). Truth and Justice (or T&J, as it is also known) is an international pillaging crew that aims to have a ship out at sea 24 hrs a day havin' fun. Initially based in Europe, T&J now has regular senior officers on line around the clock, from every hemisphere and most continents. Rank is assigned based on puzzling ability, but also real life accomplishments. The crew aims to provide proper officer training for all who have the dedication. They also value respect for all fellow pirates, whether they are members of the crew or not. The crew like to keep in my mind this is an online game with real people trying to have fun! Last but not least...these very important words from the captain :) "Yarr! lol! w00t!" Members and potential members are encouraged to check out the crew's website at www.trustflag.org, and register with yer pirate name on the forums. Many crew announcements, discussions and events can only be found there. Truth and Justice holds the record for the longest continuous pillage ever; an event they called the Best Bad Idea Ever. Promotion Requirements Pirate: Any subscriber. Officer: three broads, or four narrows (including navigation) in duty puzzles. Must also either demonstrate basic knowledge in taking a vessel out, or be willing to go through officer's training. The deed to a vessel is also desired but not essential. Fleet Officer: Must be a well known and trustworthy mate. Should either have at least narrow experience and master puzzle standing in battle navigation, and know in depth how to run a successful pillage, or have the backing of the captain and the majority of senior officers. When considering an officer for promotion to fleet officer, without the required B-nav level, the following may be used as reason for promotion - * Officer developing as an XO. * Officer on the cusp of the required B-nav rating, where the required status is immenent. * Officer providing other value to the crew may be put forward for promotion. Senior Officer: All of the above, plus experience with the crew. Senior officers are expected to help with the training of new officers, and crew issues. Captain: Every SO can be promoted to captain if they are willing to invest their time. The old captain can form a new crew, or the SO will be supported in getting a new crew going under our flag. ALTS: Any alternate characters joining the crew will be assigned the relevant rank according to their main account, assuming that they are a well-known and trustworty mate. Alts may be promoted to officer for a probationary period if they are not well known, until trust is established. FAST-TRACK If a member of crew demonstrates a higher ability, then they may be considered for promotion prior to reaching the required levels (the only required criteria that would remain is trust!). Crewmates who are promoted before reaching these levels will still be seen as developing into the role. Any promotion may be reversed or revoked at any time - if so, the crewmate will be given the full reason for the demotion. Crew Rules Crew Colors: The crew colors of Truth and Justice are white and yellow. Free white and yellow clothes will be given to new crew members. If yellow is not thier thing, white and their favourite color will do. Crew colors not mandatory, but make it easy fer spotting team-mates and officers. Permission to Board: (PTB) Please ask fer permission before boarding a vessel, by simply typing "PTB ?" on crew chat. The officer in charge may plank immediately if ye board without asking PTB. Locked Vessels: The captain will not lock any of his vessels, unless they be holding large amounts of stocks, such as to accomodate a blockade. We strongly urge everyone to unlock their vessels, to the extent they can afford possible loss. In the event that the deed-holder of a locked ship disconnects during a pillage, the vessel cannot be ported by another officer, and all booty is lost. Restocking and Porting: Every vessel taken out should be returned with the same level of rum and shots. There is no minimum, anyone willing to take a vessel, should be prepared to stock from scratch. Also, please try to leave the vessel you take out at an inhabited island, where a market is present. Public Statement Please visit our website at http://www.trustflag.org, tune into our radio on www.radiofreecobalt.com Extended Public Statement **The Best Bad Idea Ever** Truth and Justice was at the front of the Trust flag as the world-wide (all oceans) record for longest uninterrupted pillage was smashed. Starting June 1, 2007 at noon PST, T&J pillaged an awesome 169 hours to go a full week and one hour. Previous records were rumoured to be 72 hours or possibly 100 hours. Captain Cleaver and several OMs worked the 7 day event and Hypnos was guest of honour at the Prolix Palace to celebrate after porting. Except for enough to restock along the way, all loot was given to those who jobbed, over 2 million PoE was distributed to pirates of all rank and style. Ahoy Mates! We be a fun lovin' crew and believe in fair play! If ye be running tricks, ye won't be here to stay! So much for piratey poetry :) We are an international pillaging crew that aims to have a ship out 24 hrs a day havin' fun. We are based in Europe, so we need good Puzzle Pirateers from all continents to accomplish our goal. We value real life accomplishment as well as puzzle accomplishment, and will assign you ranks and titles more rapidly if ye have our trust in the first place. We will provide proper officer training for all who have the time and can dedicate to our crew! Ideally we would like to have everyone be able to do every duty puzzle, and rotate not to get bored during long pillaging journeys :) Please respect fellow pirates, crew or not, and keep in my mind this is an online game with real people like yerselves trying to have fun! Last but not least, let us not not forget these very important words from the captain :) Yarr! lol! w00t! Please visit us on www.trustflag.org - and tune in to Radio Free Cobalt, brought to you by Trust Flag. IronTomFlint